The Badlands Resistance
| image = .png | type = Odyssey | start = February 19, 2013 8:00 PM | end = February 26, 2013 7:59 PM | lastevent = Battle Arena II | nextevent = Sentient Dreams }} is an Odyssey event that began on February 19, 2013, at 8:00 PM (PST) and ended on February 26, 2013, at 7:59 PM (PST). __TOC__ Prologue The parched crimson badlands stretched as far as the eye could see. Cruentus Sitis: the only planet where a new energy source called "Plasma Spheres" could be excavated. One of the most crime-infested worlds within the Malkan Federation, the planet's Beam Rail Transit (BRT) had become overrun with train bandits. A group of these bandits now confront you and the squad. A woman named Gloria thrusts the barrel of her gun at your forehead. "What the hell are y'all doing in this freight car? Last I checked, soldiers don't belong in here!" You and the squad began speaking slowly, to keep the woman from getting agitated any further. You explain how you had gone to the offices Newcom Products, a company engaged in illegal exploitation of the Plasma Spheres for their own profit. And how your leader, Emilia, had been taken hostage and transported to an unknown location. Gloria ponders this news for some time. Then she lowers her weapon, nodding slowly. "We'll help you find your darlin' leader. On one condition..." Gazing into the distance, a naughty grin spreads across her face. One of Newcom's trains is coming this way along the beam rails... Epilogue Still wearing her uniform, Emilia sat cross-legged with her arms folded across her chest. She gazed at her Trinity squad and at Gloria's gang. "It's about time you showed up. Comm officer, establish contact with the orbital satellite and notify the flagship of our location." Gloria pushed up the brim of her hat and whistled. "So we've finally found the 'princess'... Lil shabby lookin' if ya ask me though." "You've got it backwards," Emilia bristled. "Me and my square are here to save all of you." "What?!" said Gloria. As she spoke, the train began to descend toward the ground. An anti-grav buffer slowed them to a stop. Everyone hopped out of the train and began to walk through the surrounding badlands. "Watch out!" Gloria shouted. "That there's Newcom's land! Step in there and you're toast!" "Yeah, I know," said Emilia. "Sheez, you're even crazier than us outlaws! Just who the hell are you?" A craft bearing a distinct yellow emblem pierced through the clear skies and landed before them. "Gloria, I want to thank you and your people for all your help. I can explain everything. First, I'm here to tell you that from this point on, you're no longer 'bandits'..." Another ship appeared above them. And then another. Soon an entire fleet filled the sky. "And to answer your other question, we're Trinity. We're just a bunch of ruffians that managed to expose Newcom's dirty secrets to the galaxy." Chapters iOS Individual Rewards Rewards and individual rankings are based on the number of Plasma Spheres collected from Event missions. Ranking Rewards Lucky Numbers Those lucky enough to achieve one of the following ranks will receive a special card as a reward. Special rewards * Lightning Flash Rieza ** Complete 50th Hold-Up * Mahda, Dark Minister ** Complete 100th Hold-Up * Drahomiel Enraged ** Beam Blaster artifact set completion reward * Claris & Abe ** Bobblehead artifact set completion reward * Forthright Mattias ** Robot Lens artifact set completion reward * Gloria of the Badlands ** Total Completion Reward iOS Alliance Rewards Overall Alliance Ranking Rewards Category:Odyssey Category:Event